


He's a Tramp

by themoistplinth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, and lance is a huge dork, groovy song baby, i guess, keith is a cool guy tbh, quick drabble because i feel shitty, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoistplinth/pseuds/themoistplinth
Summary: He's a Tramp, but Lance's heart wants what it wants





	

Allura’s words rang in Lance’s ears as his mind swam with thoughts and feelings he was unfamiliar with, filling his head with dreams and ideas only a madman would pursue. Who was Lance to chase after this mysterious boy, the one who rode from town to town leaving nothing but the shattered hearts of many and the exhausts of his bike.

_He’s a tramp._

The hard wood of the bench was cold under Lance, the November weather making all but his blushing face numb. Lance’s exchange with the boy, with Keith Kogane; curt words, blushing cheeks, failed flirts, an annoyed brush off…

_But I love him._

Lance pushed the thought of his head-he couldn’t do this now, Allura was right. Stories of Keith the biker were in all the small towns in this area, and none of them good. He was no good, his loud bike was exactly the opposite of the kind of like his family had built for him. And besides, from the sounds of thing Keith probably left girls’ hearts broken. No guy in Lance’s area would ever admit to a broken heart or a crush on a guy. He probably broke a new heart every day.

He’s a tramp Lance reminded himself determinedly, he couldn’t let himself fall for the first bad boy that looked his way. He can’t let himself be the most cliché a teenager can be. Just because he’s some motorcycle riding hotshot with beautiful hair and a smoking outfit. Just because they adore him doesn’t mean Lance can.

A distant rumbling came down the street, the clear sound of a bike. Keith was coming back? The boy had said he was leaving town hadn’t he? In between his soft breaths and pushing his long black hair out his face, had he not said something like that?

Keith’s rumbled past and Lance’s heart jumped as the boy looked in his direction just for a moment, pale purple eyes connecting with his own. The scrappy jacket around Keith’s chest flapped in the wind as he rode, passing by and leaving a dust trail and a beating heart. He’s a tramp.

_And I only hope he stays that way._

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head forever I need to get it out


End file.
